Asura's Wrath
Asura's Wrath is an action game collaboration between CyberConnect2 and Capcom. It was released on February 21, 2012 in North America and February 24, 2012 in Europe. Downloadable content included a two-dimensional fighting mode using the Street Fighter IV engine, as well as two characters from the game, Ryu/Evil Ryu and Akuma/Oni as opponents. Also, "untold" chapters were included and used hand-drawn animation with quick-time events. Characters 'The Good' *'Asura' *'Yasha' *'Augus' - Augus is a giant behemoth of a man. Before their final battle, he has Asura join him in his hot springs with his beautiful maidens, providing saké to get him drunk. This, however, does not cause Asura to fall in battle with his former master. *'Mithra' - Asura's daughter, a priestess of Shinkoku, she is a vessel of untapped cosmic power. *'Durga' *'Girl' - a young girl who comes upon Asura and leads him back to her village, with disastrous results. *'Golden Spider' *'Emperor Strada' *'Chun-Li' - (cameo) 'The Bad' *'Kalrow' - the leader of the Shinkoku Army fleet, he is a grizzled old prune of a man. Asura kills him by crushing him inside his own ship. *'Olga' - the only female member of the Seven Deities, she is so headstrong that she refuses to listen to Yasha. *'Sergei' - murderer of Durga, Asura's wife, Sergei is flamboyant and psychotic. *'Wyzen' - Asura battles him after Wyzen tries to crush him with his colossal finger. *'Chakravartin' *'Deus' - the leader of the Seven Deities, he is the one responsible for Emperor Strada's murder. He then leads everyone to believe that Asura was the culprit. *'Gohma Howler' *'Gohma Stinger' *'Gohma Charger' *'Gohma Crusher' *'Gohma Squasher' *'Gohma Glider' *'Gohma Lasher' *'Gohma Striker' *'Preta' 'Bonus Characters' *'Ryu/Evil Ryu' - (DLC) - "Lost Episode 1" *'Akuma/Oni' - (DLC) - "Lost Episode 2" About Announced at The Tokyo Game Show 2010, a brief trailer showcased a hyperactive beat 'em up similar to Clover's God Hand. Once a revered deity, Asura was betrayed by a fellow god and stripped of all his powers. Consumed by anger at the injustice he suffered and at how quickly his former friends believe that he is a traitor, Asura swears to seek vengeance and save his daughter Mithra from the Seven Deities, who are usurping her powers. Asura discovers he can use this fury to his advantage and turn it against his enemies. Gameplay Players take control of Asura, with each chapter in the game playing out like an episode of an anime series. The game incorporates various gameplay elements, which require the player to build up a meter at the top of the screen which will allow them to activate a 'Burst' which allows them to progress through the story. While the game mainly features cinematic sequences which feature quick time events, there are various different types of gameplay available. Examples include players fighting one on one against opponents, or dodging enemy fire in shoot 'em up sections. Gallery Image:Asura_Augus.png|''Augus'' Image:Asura_Kalrow.png|''Kalrow'' Image:Asura_Mithra.png|''Mithra'' Image:Asura_Olga.png|''Olga'' Image:Asura_Sergei.png|''Sergei'' Image:Asura_Wyzen.png|''Wyzen'' Image:Asura_Deus.png|''Deus'' Image:Asuras_Wrath_Durga.png|''Durga'' Image:Asuras_Wrath_Girl.png|''Girl'' Image:Asuras_Wrath_Golden_Spider.png|''Golden Spider'' *'Wallpaper' Box Art Image:Asuras_Wrath_Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:AsuraBox.png|''U.S.'' Image:Asuras_Wrath_Europe.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:Asuras_Wrath_Artbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:Asuras_Wrath_Manga.png|''Manga'' Vol. 1 Image:Asura_Manga_2.png|''Manga'' Vol. 2 External Link *Official Site (Japan) *[http://art-eater.com/2012/01/a-buddhists-guide-to-asuras-wrath/ A Buddhist's Guide to Asura's Wrath] Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Science Fiction Games